


More than Friends

by reiflection



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Suga needs help, daisuga - Freeform, probably a lil cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiflection/pseuds/reiflection
Summary: When did Suga develop feelings for Daichi? He can't remember the exact date or the exact time, but for the longest of times, his heart subconsciously decides to skip a beat every time he sees him. It beats so fast he feels like it could explode at any minute just by being in the same vicinity as him. He was head over heels for the muscular captain of the volleyball team and boy, did Suga find this quite the predicament.





	More than Friends

When did Suga develop feelings for Daichi? He can't remember the exact date or the exact time, but for the longest of times, his heart subconsciously decides to skip a beat every time he sees him. It beats so fast he feels like it could explode at any minute just by being in the same vicinity as him. He was head over heels for the muscular captain of the volleyball team and boy, did Suga find this quite the predicament. 

He’s been trying to avoid being alone with Daichi for the longest of times now. What used to be a usual part of their regular routine like walking home together or spending their lunch break together, now became a game to Suga of "how long can I avoid Daichi and what creative excuses can I give him that doesn't make it seem like I'm intentionally avoiding him (but I totally am)". 

Even talking to him became a hard task. He couldn't help but explode into a flustered mess when Daichi called his name. His mind would go blank and he couldn't form the words properly with his mouth despite them resting on the tip of his tongue. It was frustrating, and as much as he doesn't want to admit it, the only way to get rid of these feelings that hindered how he carried out his daily life, was to confess to Daichi. 

No no no! There has to be some other way right? Suga curls in on himself and ruffles his already disheveled hair in his hands, burying his face deep within them. He was currently sitting on the floor leaning against the farthest wall in the gymnasium he could possibly hug away from Daichi. Nice idea sorting out all of your feelings in the middle of volleyball practice where you speak to him the most, Suga. It's totally going to go well especially when he's right in front of you.

He hugs his knees tighter into his chest. He's been contemplating for the longest of times about whether or not this would be the best thing to do. How would Daichi react? He's a guy and Suga's a guy, there was no way this could work out for the both of them. The thought of how his best friend would react makes him shudder. He can't be rejected by the person he considers to be the closest to him. There was no way he could find the courage within himself to confess.

 

"S..." 

What if his face scrunches up in disgust? What if he tells him that they should never speak to each other again? 

"Su..."

What if Daichi tells everyone that Suga likes him in that way and everyone starts avoiding him? What if the heavens deem him unworthy of such a man and smite him on the spot right as he opens his mouth to confess? What if something goes horribly wrong and Suga ends up losing his ability to hear right as Daichi responds with an answer? What if people start looking at him differently? What if he loses the person he cares about the most- 

 

"Suga!" A deep voice startles him out of his thoughts at the call of his own name. He looks directly up at the source of the tall shadow looming over him. It was Daichi. Suga gulps. His thoughts were still racing a mile a minute with the "what if"'s and the worst case scenarios. A cold sweat breaks out on his pale skin and internally, he continues to panic about having to spontaneously interact with the brunet in this shaky state. 

"Are you okay? You seem to be out of it today..." Concern paints its way across Daichi's face as he his eyebrows furrow and his mouth pulls into a slight frown. 

"I-I'm okay.. Just a little tired." Suga lies as he plasters a fake smile on his face, hoping the latter wouldn’t notice its artificialness. 

"Oh, I see..." Daichi trails off, he seems suspicious, but drops the subject regardless. "Anyways, practice is almost over, do you wanna walk home together? We haven't walked home together in ages..." He bashfully scratches the back of his head. Awkward. The atmosphere surrounding the two at the furthest corner of the gym was awkward since they haven’t spoken to each other in ages. Suga frantically panics and he tries to come up with an excuse as to why today would be inconvenient. 

"Ah, I can't today. I.." He needed to think of an excuse fast. He racks the rest of his current brain power together, but nothing comes to mind. 

"I..." Suga panics. He wishes the gym floor would open and swallow him whole, removing him from this situation. Just when he thought all hope was lost, a bundle of tousled orange hair bounces through his peripheral vision. He quickly jumps up onto his feet and briskly walks the short distance between his underclassman and him, smoothly wrapping his arm around his neck upon arrival. 

"I have to tutor Hinata today!" He awkwardly huffs out the ghost of a laugh, he's really digging his own grave now. His eyes meet with the other's hazel ones, his eyes filling with pure happiness as if he were a small kid in a candy store for the first time with sheer awe in his eyes. 

"Really?! You'll tutor me today?!" His eyes glisten in the bright lights of the gymnasium, is he really bringing him to tears over tutoring?! 

"Yeah! Of-Of course! That's what we planned today, wasn't it Hinata?" He moves his hand to ruffle his orange hair. It's the softest hair Suga has ever touched in his entire life. What conditioner does he use? 

"Sugawara-san you're my saviour!!" He breaks free from Suga's grip and jumps up into the air, reaching the familiar inhuman height for how short he is. Once he lands gracefully on his feet, he’s an unstoppable, rambling mess. "After volleyball I'll get my things and we can go to the library! I really need help with English-"

"Okay okay, I'll try my best." The ashen blonde turns back to face his captain, his dark brown eyes confused. "I'm sorry Daichi, I really wish we could walk home, but if I don't help Hinata he'll fail. It'll pain me to see one of my children fail." He dramatically puts a hand over his heart. It's true, ever since he and Daichi have been appointed to captain and vice captain, he's heard Karasuno refer to them as the parents of the team. For Suga, he’ll take it as a sign that they were meant to be. In the distance, he can hear the sound of a whistle, signalling the end of practice for the day. "I'll see you around Daichi!" He turns on his heel as he waves goodbye, running over to reunite with the rest of the team. 

Daichi stands there, jaw agape. He’s confused at the scene that just played out in front of him, but all he knows is that how weirdly Suga just acted confirms his suspicion that he's been avoiding him. The brunet sighs, what can he do to resolve this?

-

This has to be the worst day Suga has had so far in his lifetime. Nothing he has ever experienced wouldn't even come close to this, not even the day his that his two underclassmen knocked the Dean’s toupe off of his head. He glances down at the foreign words on the sheet of paper in front of him and begins to sweat from sheer panic. Shifting his gaze, he sees hopeful hazel eyes boring holes into him as they put him on the spot and under immense pressure. 

"So Sugawara-san, what does this word mean?" 

It was going to be a long night. 

-

Suga sighs into his scarf for the umpteenth time on his chilly walk home. He reflects over the events that happened today in his mind and the desire to bang his head against the closest brick wall grows ever so slightly as he processes each one. That was the most he's spoken to Daichi in the last three weeks, and he made a complete fool of himself. Daichi spoke to him today, he ended up panicking and in the end, had to sacrifice his sanity trying to tutor Hinata in English. 

Why did it have to be English? Suga wasn't bad at English, but he wasn't necessarily good at it either. In fact, it was always Daichi who would help him when they used to routinely do homework together at his house. 

The way he acted today definitely made Daichi realize that Suga was avoiding him. It was only a matter of time before he confronts the ashen blond again on his behaviour. Suga clenches his fists in his coat pockets as he rounds the corner, feeling a lump in his throat as if he were on the verge of crying. It’s one thing to be rejected by his best friend, but it made him feel worse thinking that he could lose him because of these feelings he harboured for him. 

He’s never felt anything like the warm fuzzy feeling he gets when he makes Daichi smile, or the silly, giddy feeling he gets when their shoulders brush against each other on their walk home. He doesn’t want the small moments that make his heart beat so fast that it feels as if it would burst out of his chest to end. 

He doesn’t want the small moments he experiences with the man to end, but he also wants them to grow into something bigger. He takes a deep breath and brings his hands up to his face, closing his eyes, he gives his cheeks the hardest smack they have ever witnessed in their lifetime. Feeling the sting of pain flush through them, he feels himself calm down significantly enough to change his perspective on his dilemma. Despite every single cell in is body telling him that Daichi would reject him- that he would call him disgusting or that if he confesses, they’ll no longer be friends, he forces himself to think rationally. Daichi and him have been best friends forever, it wasn’t in Daichi’s personality to do any of the things he was imagining. With that one single thought in his mind surrounded by the pessimistic ones, it reassured him with a temporary feeling of hope. A hope so fragile that Suga had to act on it before it disappeared into the chilly night. 

Suga took a deep breath, walking down his street aligned with houses upon houses, he walked home with this small fleeting feeling of hope. The hope that everything was going to be fine. 

-

Everything was not going to be fine.

Just as Suga entered through the doorway and took off his shoes, appreciating the warmth he was met with, his ears were met with a familiar deep, velvety chuckle coming from inside the kitchen. With his heart beating loud in his ears in panic, he rushed into the kitchen and peeked in. There he was, Daichi Sawamura in the flesh. 

“Welcome home! You’re home late?” His mom greeted him. She was sitting across from Daichi, still trying to calm herself from laughing at what the brunet had just said to her. 

Suga nodded as he walked into the kitchen with skepticism. “I had to help Hinata with English…” He had no idea why Daichi was here, but if he were to take a guess, it would be that he figured the ashen blond out completely. 

“Oh, was it that serious that he had to ask you and not Dai-chan?” His mom joked. Daichi tried not laugh. 

Suga sent him a glare, then rolled his eyes. “My english isn’t that bad. Besides, what he needed help with was easy.” He lies. He didn’t wanna think about it anymore, but what exactly were they teaching first years?! Suga can’t recall English ever being that hard when he was a first year. Must be a new curriculum or something...

“Sure, sure.” She returns her attention back to Daichi and smiles. “Anyways, what brings you around at this time, Dai-chan?”

“Oh, I’m here to talk with Suga, actually. We have a match with Aoba Johsai soon and I wanted to go over a few things with him.” Daichi replied so effortlessly that Suga almost couldn’t even tell if he was lying or not. He would have almost fell for it except, there was no match with Aoba Johsai scheduled any time soon. 

With his mother’s piqued interest over hearing the news and Daichi continuing on their conversation about volleyball, Suga finds this the perfect opportunity to escape from the potentially dangerous situation of having to talk to Daichi and his mother over their problems. Having his mother act as a mediator between the two as to why Suga was avoiding Daichi was the last thing on his bucket list. 

He quietly attempted to inch his way further out of the room and once he deemed himself far enough away from the two, he quickly spun on his heel and ran straight for the stairs. 

“Suga!” His mother exclaimed as he ran up the stairs and into the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it. His heart started to pick up its pace once again until it was deafening in his ears. Leaning against the bathroom door, Suga slid down onto the floor, bringing his knees to his chest. Once he exited this room, he’d have to face Daichi. He needed time to mentally prepare himself and what he would say to him. 

He took a deep breath and stood up. Turning on the faucet, he cupped his hands and splashed water on his face as if he were in a Neutrogena commercial (except not as fabulously) and wiped his face on a towel. Gathering all of the confidence he could muster, Suga turned the doorknob.

-

Suga walked into his room to Daichi sitting on his bed. It wasn’t uncommon, Daichi was over so often that this was practically his second home. Suga felt himself tense up, but kept the face that he was perfectly calm. He closed the door so the two of them could have an uninterrupted conversation. 

“So,” Daichi started. “Why have you been avoiding me?” Straight to the point. Suga felt cornered. 

“I-I’m not avoiding you.” Suga said weakly, there was no way Daichi would believe him at this point, he didn’t know why he even tried. 

“Don’t lie, Suga.” His voice was serious, but also gentle. “What’s wrong?” 

Suga swallowed. He felt an immense pressure being put upon him. “Nothing’s wrong, I’ve just been so busy that I can’t hang out with you…” Why was he still lying to him? 

“What’s wrong?” The brunet brushed off his attempt of an answer. Suga shook his head. “Is it something wrong with me?” Suga shook his head again. Every nerve in his body ignited again with doubt and fear. He didn’t want to have this conversation. 

“Suga, please.” Daichi pleaded. “I miss hanging out all the time and walking home together. I just want to go back to being…” He hesitated. “Close friends.” 

The ashen blond felt his lungs cry for oxygen at the breath he didn’t even know he was holding. The words “close friends” stabbing at his heart mercilessly. Daichi took his silence as a sign to continue.

“You mean a lot to me Suga. We’ve been frien-“ 

“No!” Suga yelled. He didn’t want to hear the same painful phrase again. “Closest friend”, “friend”. He didn’t want to be those words to him. He wanted to be Daichi’s boyfriend. It would hurt him too much if they just went back to being friends. “We can’t, Daichi..” His voice grew soft, turning almost a whisper. He felt his throat burn as the tears formed in his eyes. He tried not to cry. 

Daichi’s eyes widened at his sudden outburst. “Suga, I-“ 

“We can’t… I..” Suga felt the tears overflow and fall from his eyes. He covered his face with both of his arms. He didn’t want Daichi to see him cry. The ashen blond has always been someone others could rely on, he’s never cried in front of those that do rely on him. “I don’t want to be friends…” 

The room was silent except for Suga’s sniffling until Daichi spoke up. “You don’t want to be friends?” His tone told Suga all he needed to know, Daichi was genuinely hurt by what he said. 

“No that’s not it I…” The ashen blond had a hard time trying to phrase what he wanted to say. “I don’t want to be just friends.” It was now or never. 

“What do you mean?” Daichi asked. Suga couldn’t believe how dense his best friend was. It was as if he would have to spell it out to him. 

“I love you, Daichi.” It felt so good to get those words off of his chest, like a weight were lifted off of his entire body. But it was short lived as anxiety crashed into him in waves while waiting for a response, but before Daichi could answer, Suga continued. 

“I don’t know how you’ll react or what you’ll say to me, but I just hope you don’t find me disgusting. I’ve been avoiding you for weeks because I just didn’t know how to act around you.” He was rambling a mile a minute. He found it a lot easier to say all of these things when he wasn’t directly looking at him. 

“I don’t know how long I’ve liked you, but I couldn’t take it anymore and just thought it would have been easier to avoid you. I mean, every time we hung out my heart felt like it would burst from my chest and you’re such a genuine and dependable guy plus you have a really nice body especially your butt and your thighs and-“ 

“I love you too.” The ashen blond was shocked. Those were the words Suga thought he would never hear from the man in front of him. All of his anxieties and worries vanished in an instant and he was left with a feeling of ease. It amazed him at how those four words already made such a difference his mood. He felt his face heat up as he heard Daichi shuffle off his bed and walk over to him. He took one of his arms and tried to gently pry it from his face. The ashen blond let him, even though he knew his face was pathetically red from crying and blushing, letting his other one rest against his side. 

Daichi tenderly cupped Suga’s face in his hand, rendering Suga unable to look anywhere else except for the dark chocolate brown eyes that lovingly stared into his. “Suga, I love you.” 

To Suga, what happened next was in the blink of an eye. Daichi’s lips were pressed firmly against his own. He tensed in shock at how bold his dense friend was, but that shock evaporated quickly and he relaxed, his eyes fluttering shut. 

The brunet shifted his arms to rest around Suga’s hips, pulling him closer into him and Suga could feel the heat that emanated from Daichi’s body. It warmed his entire being and gave him a sense of security he’s never felt before. A sense that everything was actually going to be okay this time. It was as if he were being protected by the man who was only slightly taller than him and it felt just like Suga had ever imagined it to feel like. He wanted to stay in this moment forever. 

Daichi pulled back, smiling at him. Suga smiled back. 

“So, are we still friends?” Suga asks. Daichi couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“We’re definitely more than just friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really don’t know why I stay up so late but like most of my fic ideas, I thought of this really late in the night and decided to write it. It’s actually been sitting in my docs for a few months now aha ;;; I’m sorry if it’s not the best, but I’m really trying to get better! Comments and kudos are always appreciated, thank you for reading!
> 
> twitter: @nijiirorhyme


End file.
